


Coming out

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [148]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Sam, Coming Out, M/M, sex repulsed Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester way says relationships are for sex, not love, so Sam avoids them. The few relationships he does have, they're carefully chosen. So basically, he's never had to come out.</p><p>Until Benny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming out

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Sam's ace and sex repulsed. Benny doesn't understand (he's old as fuck, folks), but he wants to.

Sam doesn’t explain this often, which he’s beginning to think is a serious oversight. He’s taken most of the Winchester motto to heart, in that the only valid relationship is strictly for sex. Therefore, Sam just avoids those encounters entirely. And he pretty much never has to explain this.

All the real relationships he has, if they even make it this far, just get it. He chooses people rather deliberately, knowing some people are more accepting than others.

All of which means that this explanation is basically foreign to Sam, and it’s not going so well. Not necessarily because Benny is unaccepting. They haven’t even gotten that far yet. Sam can’t just get this out.

Because he really, really likes Benny. And he wants this relationship to last, to say fuck it to the Winchester way and to stop being alone. He’s just not sure it’s possible, however much in his heart he wants it to be. More than anything.

He takes a deep, shuddering breath. _Just fucking do it, Winchester. Like a bandaid or something_.

“I don’t like sex,” he says. “At all. Kinda grossed out by the whole thing, actually. It’s nothing against you. I, uh, still really, really fucking like you, I swear, sex and lo–romance aren’t the same thing necessarily, right? I just…not into sex.”

There’s a pause, and Sam steels himself all over again, this time for the ensuing rejection. 

“Alright,” Benny says. “You, uh, you’re sure you want me? Us? This? That ain’t just some way for you to let me down easy?”

“No!” Sam says, horrified. “I told you, sex and romance, they’re not the same. I don’t like sex. Never have, never will. But that doesn’t change the fact that I have feelings for you. Not at all.”

“Okay then,” Benny says. He hesitates, his eyes going soft. “I don’t…really get it. But I believe you. An’ I want to understand.”

Sam’s heart flutters at that, but he does his best to keep it in check. “And…you still want to be with me? You’re okay with this?”

Benny nods. “I didn’t start this for the sex,” he promises. “I might’a thought that was where we were headed, but I’m adaptable. An’ sex isn’t what this is about.”

Sam still _sucks_ at explaining this but, somehow, he thinks he did an okay job anyways.


End file.
